disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadma
'''Kadma '''is the former Guardian of Earth before Cornelia. Along with Halinor, the former Guardian of Fire, Kadma accused the Oracle for knowing about Cassidy's death and Nerissa's corruption. Because of this, she and Halinor were both banished from Kandrakar and its Council. Surrendering their powers to live on earth, both Kadma and Halinor grew up to be wealthy, successful women. With Halinor, Kadma founded the Rising Star Foundation in Fadden Hills, an organization with a purpose to help children grow up to be successful adults. Many of these children became Will's former school teachers in Fadden Hill. Both Halinor and Kadma watched over Will during her upbringing in Fadden Hills. Although no longer a Guardian, Kadma still wrote letters to Yan Lin in Heatherfield until Yan Lin's "death". After Halinor's death, the Foundation was left for her. When Hay Lin and Will came to see her, she gave Will Halinor's diary. After revealing to Will that she had been spied on all of her life, she asked both girls to leave. From her ordeal, Kadma became a bitter old woman who does not want to remember her time as a Guardian or her alliance to Kandrakar, telling Hay Lin and Will that she owes them nothing. After hearing Hay Lin whistling Nerissa's Trill, Kadma was reminded of the evil Guardian and fainted. Later, Kadma explains her and Halinor's side of the story and how they left Kandrakar forever. Kadma recognizes Nerissa's trill and knew that Nerissa had returned. She told Will and Hay Lin that as a young girl, Nerissa was a musician and composed that flute solo tune, jokingly calling it "Nerissa's Trill". Later, Kadma indirectly helped the Guardians fight against Nerissa by writing to them a letter. In the letter, she revealed that while the dream world is Nerissa's strength, it is also her weakness. When Nerissa covered Kandrakar's hall in the essence of evil, she attacked the Hall of the Aurameres, which temporarily obliterate Kadma's eternal gift, causing her to think that Kandrakar no longer exist as her small magic disappeared. Kadma was responsible for changing the mind of Thomas, Will's father, who was about to blackmail Will's mother. Kadma gives Thomas money, demanding that he stay away from Will and Susan forever. Kadma still has a connection to the Earth element and spends most of her time in her garden. She keeps a photo of the Guardian Halinor, who is one of her best friends. Kadma can talk to birds. Kadma is voiced by C. C. H. Pounder Appearances * K is for Knowledge (flashback) * P is for Protectors * Q is for Quarry * R is for Relentless * S is for Self * T is for Trauma * U is for Undivided * V is for Victory * X is for Xanadu * Y is for Yield * Z is for Zenith Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters